1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a cooking appliance with a broil heating element and, more specifically, to broil heating element that can be used to retrofit an existing oven and a cooking appliance including such a heating element.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional broil burners have traditionally included a gas conduit in which was formed a plurality of holes through which a gas exited the burner. Combustion of this gas generated heat for cooking food within an oven cavity, but the heat generated by such conventional burners rises through natural convection. The initial rise of the heat extended the time needed to elevate the temperature within a central region of the oven cavity located vertically beneath the broil burner, thereby limiting the efficiency of the oven.